Hidden Study
by InsaneGeek
Summary: [SPOIL] Sherlock n'est plus. Du moins, ce n'est pas ce que pense le Dr. Watson... Et si... tout reprenait, comme avant ? Et s'il revenait ? Sherlock a bien des choses à expliquer à son ami entre les enquêtes fournies de nouveau par Scotland Yard... Ils ne sont pas autant en sécurité qu'ils ne laissent paraître.


**GABWAH ! BONSOIR A TOUS ! ÇA VA LA FAMILLE ?**

**Oh ! Oh ! Des joyeux lecteurs, qui me regardent, là ! Dieu que c'est excitant !**

**Alors, c'est du Johnlock, oui il y aura sûrement du lemon, et je compterai peut-être... allez, 6-7 chapitres ? Tout dépendra de ma motivation, qui elle dépendra de VOUS ! Car oui, mes lecteurs ont toujours été mon moteur de motivation, après mon inspiration. Oui, je vous aime teeellement ! :D**

**Première fic (pas la toute première, j'étais auparavant Nora-San ici, huhu). Allez, je me lance...! Ready, steady, GO !**

* * *

Un an. Une longue et lourde année depuis le drame, jour pour jour. L'appartement est plongé dans une obscurité complète, privée de toute source quelconque de lumière possible. Il fallait que je m'y fasse : mon plus grand compagnon, et le meilleur détective que le Monde n'ai jamais connu auparavant, Sherlock Holmes, est décédé. Je l'ai vu, de mes yeux vus. Et entendu, au téléphone. Son dernier appel téléphonique. Ses dernières paroles. Ses dernières volontés. Il me jetait un dernier regard avant son saut de l'ange. Il me fixait, il savait que ce serait la dernière fois. Cet échange de regard se cassa lorsqu'il leva les bras, pour son grand saut. Je fus sonné, je courrais vers lui, j'essayais de prendre son poignet afin d'être sûr, réellement sûr, que son pouls s'était bel et bien stoppé. Sa tête était plongée dans une flaque de sang, dégoulinant sur le goudron du trottoir. Autour, beaucoup de passants terrorisés, appelant à l'aide, en hurlant leur surprise de voir un cadavre étalé au grand public et en se précipitant à chercher des secours. Et… Sherlock. Mort. Sur un brancard. Cette dernière image de Sherlock hante le peu de nuit que je passe à dormir. Lorsque je me réveille, je pense, et espère qu'il ne soit pas loin, à jouer au violon, en _pizzicato_. Peut-être en retirant avec lassitude ses doigts de son violon et en portant une attention, comme avant, en me saluant en prononçant mon prénom, le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux d'argent qui réfléchissent à la lumière de dehors, le regard adouci. J'y pense… j'y pense souvent. Mrs. Hudson m'a demandé pas plus tard que hier d'arrêter de déprimer. C'est un bien grand mot. Evidemment, je ne déprime pas. Je suis juste en rage, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et j'ai un certain sentiment de vide. Le visage du logicien ne me quitte plus des yeux, je le vois partout, mes yeux auraient beau se poser sur un quelconque objet, je trouverai un lien plus ou moins fort avec lui, à la limite de l'absurdité. Je jetai un regard mêlant peine et colère à Mrs. Hudson. Cette dernière se tut et quitta la chambre, ses craintes s'étaient certainement confirmés, même si je n'approuve pas tout à fait. Je ne la revis plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil, tellement déprimé que je ne réussis à peine à soupirer une seule fois, jambes décroisées, et le dos qui se collait au dossier. Je regardais dans le vide c'était ma seule occupation dans une journée à présent. Regarder dans le vide, et… repenser au passé.

« Oh ! John ! Je vous en supplie, il faut au moins que vous vous décidiez à sortir ! Vous n'étiez pas comme ça avant ! Je vous en prie, reprenez-vous ! C'est insensé de rester des jours et des jours dans la même pièce ; je ne vous reconnais plus !

-J'étais actif parce que j'étais avec Sherlock. » je dis en rompant un long silence morbide.

Elle relevait la tête, faisant mine de comprendre, puis la rebaissa.

« Au moins, je vous demanderai de… de déménager. Rester ici ne vous fera rappeler que lui !

-Trouver un appartement en pleine ville est difficile, vous le savez.

-Mais alors, bougez-vous, bon sang ! Je m'inquiète pour vous ! Un médecin aussi talentueux que vous ne prendrait même pas de peine à aller chercher un travail, tel que médecin généraliste, ou que sais-je ! »

Dépendant de celle-ci depuis peu, j'attrapai ma béquille et me tenait debout péniblement avec.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Faire quelque chose de ma vie m'aidera à tourner la page. Mrs. Hudson, savez-vous au fait quel jour sommes-nous ? C'est sûrement un signe que je change un peu cela fait un an qu'il s'est donné la mort sous mes yeux. Mais bon, comme je vous le dis, j'essaierai d'achever mon deuil. »

Mon téléphone vibrait sur la table. Eh bien, un message depuis si longtemps ? Je me dirigeai vers mon Nokia et ouvrit le message que j'ai reçu.

_Faux !_

Mrs. Hudson sursauta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, sûrement parce que j'avais changé de visage. Mon regard n'était plus vide cette-fois, car mes yeux gonflaient à la vue de ce message. Je portais à mes lèvres pincées mes deux mains tremblantes. Mes yeux finissaient par cligner sans cesse.

« Mrs. Hudson…

-Qui vous a envoyé un message ?

-…Ce… Ça vient du portable de Sherlock. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle d'un air désolé, et me dirigeai avec nonchalance vers le fauteuil avant de m'affaler brutalement dessus. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le sol par le choc, mais une voix ne me fit que m'enfoncer dans mon désarroi :

« John ? »

Mrs. Hudson eût aussi besoin de s'asseoir à l'arrivée de l'individu. J'entendais toutes les prières qui lui venaient à l'esprit je me contentai de relever avec nonchalance mes yeux vers le nouveau venu avant qu'ils se bloquent, tétanisés. Mes yeux devenaient fous, sombraient dans l'incompréhensibilité. Le visage que je reconnaîtrais entre mille me regardait, me fixait longuement, me souriait et… me saluait… L'information refusait de monter à mon cerveau : il était vivant. Il était devant moi. Je plongeai mon regard troublé dans le sien, qui était si triste et si heureux à la fois… Je balançai ma tête en arrière, en m'apercevant que le décor prenait une tournure floue. Je pensais m'évanouir, mais j'essayais difficilement de rester conscient. Je voulus me lever mais le sol m'attirait. Je me mis à quatre pattes, tâtonnant le sol, et m'accrochai aux jambes de mon ami.

« … Sh… Sherlock… C'est… c'est… bien… toi… ? »

Il acquiesçait, le même sourire figé aux lèvres. Il se mit à genoux et m'attrapa le dos en se jetant violemment sur moi, si bien que j'ai dû poser mes fesses sur mes talons, et lui ne se suspendait qu'à mon cou. Je commençais à tâcher son manteau par des larmes interminables, ne réalisant toujours pas que je pleurai sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami, qui normalement avait disparu, il y a exactement un an. J'étais mal, et perdu, pendant une douzaine de mois, je croyais intimement qu'il allait revenir, faire un comeback tel un superhéros de cinéma ou de bouquin après que le méchant l'ai fait dormir pendant des mois et des mois. Mes rêves contenaient le même scénario : il serait là, tendant ses bras, en me disant « John, je suis de retour. ». Mais désormais, il était – réellement - devant moi, en me prenant dans ses bras couverts qui ont apparemment connu la pluie dernièrement. C'était plus fort que tous mes rêves et mes hallucinations que j'ai pu avoir. J'étouffai mes pleurs, mais c'est lorsqu'il m'appelait que je me calmais, reniflant systématiquement. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il pleurait aussi, mais mon épaule était aussi humide. Par ses larmes ? A cause de la pluie ? Je ne saurai expliquer. Mes bras se fatiguaient à le serrer autant, mais je ne voulais certainement pas le lâcher. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Jamais. Je me souhaitais en boucle de ne plus jamais le lâcher, dans le sens propre comme au figuré. Tous mes muscles se contractaient, se lassaient de subir autant d'effort après tout ça. Je ne me rendais pas compte que quelque chose de fort était en train de venir, ou de refaire surface. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que cela pouvait bien être. Dans l'entrain, je dirai que c'est sous le choc et l'émotion. Mais je pense que je réalisais que je tenais réellement à Sherlock, et pas seulement tel un ami, un simple proche ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me vois pas déprimer et pleurer autant pour un proche quelconque. J'essayais de lui murmurer clairement quelque chose, malgré que je fusse étranglé par les larmes :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, u-un moment… j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir… »

Son regard glacial qui me réconfortait tant se stoppa. Il ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois pendant une trentaine de secondes. Je l'entendis murmurer à mon attention « Tu as toujours su que je revenais… Je le savais… ». Il me serra d'avantage avant de me répondre avec une voix plus claire : « Tu m'as aussi manqué, John… »

Ces dernières paroles m'emmenaient à sangloter encore plus fort, jusqu'à m'en dessécher, et que l'évanouissement me gagnai enfin : je perdis connaissance dans les bras du grand Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Ouah ça fait depuis trois ans que je n'ai pas écrit, comment ça fait BIZARRE, je vous jure...! N'hésitez surtout pas pour les _Reviews_, que ça soit des compliments ou des critiques constructives, je prends ! J'en ai réellement besoin, ça fait depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à Word... Merci d'avance, je vous aime déjà, qui que vous soyez ! **

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé, tapez 1*, si vous avez adoré, tapez 2**, si vous ne jurez que par ce chapitre, appuyez sur la touche #***.**

***Vous venez de commander une tarte aux fraises pour moi.**

****Vous venez de commander deux tartes aux fraises pour moi.**

********Vous venez de commander un panier de fraises pour... moi. Ah ben oui, sauf si tu veux qu'on partage.**


End file.
